


Miss Me, Soldier

by peja



Category: The Lone Gunmen - Fandom, The X-Files, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: Prompt: 1. If 3 [Jack Harkness] was grabbed by a tall, dark, and handsome or beautiful and seductive stranger [Alex Kyrcek] and pulled into an alley, what would happen? (this prompt instructed to select 5 characters and then write the situation called for below. This is the first in the series.





	Miss Me, Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Torchwood/XFiles  
FRAO - ficlet  
Jack Harkness/Alex Kyrcek (John Barrowman/Nick Lea)  
Alex...alone with a tall dark and handsome...  
words 536  
Prompt: 1. If 3 was grabbed by a tall, dark, and handsome or beautiful and seductive stranger (depending on their sexual preference) and pulled into an alley, what would happen? (this prompt instructed to select 5 characters and then write the situation called for below. This is the first in the series  


* * *

Miss Me, Soldier

by PEJA

 

 

Alex Krycek never saw it coming. Never heard a thing until the dark clad arm wrapped around his neck and squeezed just hard enough to subdue him. He clawed at the restraining arm, but the coat was too thick. He dealt the man absolutely zero damage. Couldn't say the same about the man who had accosted him. His vision was beginning to waverer, blackening around the edges. Taking Alex' weight on his own body, Alex' assailant wasted no time in dragging him backward into the dark alleyway. Not willing to roll over and die without a fight, Alex' feet clammered uselessly for a brake-hold on the broken pavement.

 

A howled protest sounded and a scrawny orange stripped cat with one missing ear hurtled past Alex. He would have snickered if he could have drawn enough air that his mind would even take note of the fleeing feline when he was almost certainly about to die...and never know at whose hand.

 

Groaning, his head lolled on a neck too weak to hold it up-right. Any second now and...

 

A warm tongue tickled that sensual spot just behind his ear, driving thought from his brain.

 

"Miss me..."

 

What the fu....?

 

His back hit the wall. Hard.

 

Alex fought to string two thoughts together but none of it made any sense. Not with his brain still oxygen starved.

 

"I said," the voice sounded in his ear, a hard body pressed into him, supporting him. A voice of a dead man. "Did you miss me?"

 

Alex kept his eyes squeezed tight, refusing to let his mind stray to ...

 

"Open your eyes and show me you missed me," the dead man's voice commanded.

 

Alex was too well trained to disobey. His eyes snapped open and he stopped breathing again. This time because his lungs refused to work. It couldn't be.

 

He'd seen Jack Harkness die. Taking a bullet meant for him.

 

Jack tapped his forehead firmly, "Come on, boy. Get the old gray matter firing."

 

"Jack...?"

 

Harkness grinned that cocky half grin of his, nodding. "Now you're getting it."

 

"Oh, Jesus...." His hands moved over Jack, touching hard muscle rippling under his fingertips. Warm skin. A beating heart. "Oh, sweet Jesus. Are you real?"

 

Jack chuckled, capturing Alex' lips in a kiss that left nothing left to doubt. Dead men don't kiss like that.

 

Alex's fingers moved over Jack's lips when the kiss broke.

 

"How goes the war against aliens, soldier?"

 

"Win a few," Alex said, his fingers running over Jack's agonizingly beautiful features. "Lose a few."

 

"Soooo.." Jack's smile flashed blindingly. "You did miss me?"

 

Alex wanted more than anything to lie, to tell Jack he couldn't have cared less that he'd taken that damn bullet. He wanted to punish Jack for letting him believe he was dead.

 

"Yeah," came out on a shuddering breath.

 

Jack claimed another tender kiss then stepped back a pace. "Show me."

 

Alex didn't need to be instructed in what Jack wanted. Jack was the biggest nympho Alex had ever met, and Alex wouldn't have it any other way.

 

Grinning his own powerful smirk, Alex floated to his knees and proceeded to show Jack just how much he really had missed him.

 

end


End file.
